There For Ya, Rizz
by gypsysfeather
Summary: Rizz's false alarm didn't turn out to be so false. Now, she's still messing around with Kenickie but goes into labor. What's this mean for their "just foolin' around" type of relationship? [Rated M for language and for suggestive content]
_**Heyoooo. So this is my first Grease story, I just wanted to take a crack at it so don't be too harsh on me pretty please ;)**_

 _ **I may just stick to the TV shows lol.**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

 _ **G.**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

"You gotta be shitting me, Kenickie. I've got a baby coming outta me and you're worried about how your hair looks?!" Rizz snaps, shooting a look in his direction as he's tending to his hair in the rearview mirror, even though she's in labor and they're supposed to be on the way to the hospital, not at the drive-in where they just got hot 'n' heavy, and pushed her into labor.

"Rizz," He starts, clearly annoyed by her snappiness. "Cool down, I gotta-"

"You don't gotta nothin'." She quips, reaching up to the mirror and grabbing onto it with her whole hand, ripping it off like it was a twig to be broken. "You gotta take me to the hospital before I deliver your kid in the front seat of your car."

He wanted to snap back at her, she could tell. But he refrained and just let out a frustrated growl instead, throwing the car into reverse and peeling out of the parking spot. Rizzo grabs onto the door tightly, partially from a searing contraction rushing throughout her body, partially from his bat-shit crazy driving.

They were on the complete other side of town from the hospital, of course, and about halfway there Kenickie's nerves had built up enough that she could see his hand start to shake on the gear shift a little. She looks up at his face, seeing it twisted and knotted with nerves as well. "Hey, Kenick, stop your worryin'." She instructs, trying to not get sappy on him now. She never has been, why start now? "You're just takin' me to the hospital. Remember? I told you you didn't have to be in it's life if you don't wanna. You don't even have to be there to see it pop out."

He looks over at her, almost swerving off the road since he wasn't paying attention. She grabs the wheel quickly from him and lets out an angry moan, slapping his arm once his hands are back on the wheel. He shakes his head, now keeping his eyes on the road. "I don't know, Rizz." He states, shrugging. He shrugs once, shrugs twice, then shakes his head again and shrugs a third time.

Now Rizzo is mocking him, shrugging her shoulders in the loose way he was doing it. "What are you doing?" She asks, shrugging them again like he was doing.

He scoffs and rolls his eyes. "Would you stop for two seconds, Rizz?" He asks, sighing a bit frustratedly. "Just listen to me, I know it's hard for you but shut up and listen for two seconds."

She rolls her eyes as well, shrugging again (mostly to mock Kenickie, somewhat because she shrugs a lot, too). "Shoot." She says, grabbing her lower stomach as she feels another contraction.

He sighs again, trying to find the words he wanted to say to her. "I feel like since I knocked ya up, that I should be apart of it's life. Ya know? Not as a consequence, but like...I think every kid should have its dad right?"

She stays silent...unusual. She, instead, looks down at her lap. Her fingers are giving it away that she's nervous, because they're picking at each other like she does when she doesn't know how to pass a test or when she thinks she's gonna get caught doing something. She may play it off fine, but her fingers and hands always give herself away. "It depends on what kinda dad it gets, Kenick."

"Well, I mean-"

"What kinda dad you think you'll be, hm?" She asks, scoffing. "You're nothin', Kenick...you don't have plans, you don't have goals or anything like that. You were my fuck buddy, and I was yours. Now we messed up and I'm havin' your baby, but that doesn't mean it should have a bad mom _and_ a deadbeat dad tryin' to raise it. You catchin' what I'm throwin' at you?" She asks, looking over at him now, finally.

He pulls into the hospital and gets out, not saying a word. He instead just goes in and gets her a nurse, bringing a wheelchair out with them.

That's when everything got even more hectic. Kenickie was just trying to stay out of the way of the doctors and nurses for the most part, but he didn't ever leave Rizz's side. She didn't notice, she was in too bad of pain. Her mind was buzzing with all the things she kept hearing the nurses say about the baby, how it's turned the wrong way and how it could have the cord wrapped around it's neck and shit like that. She passed health class, but not with flying colors. She didn't know anything about what they were saying. _Why's it a bad thing it's turned? Can't you unwrap the cord when it comes outta me?_ She didn't understand.

Her heart rate went up from her nerves, and the nurse that caught that looked over at Kenickie. "You the father?" She asks, and when he nods she gestures for him to come over. "Keep her heart rate down by rubbing her hands. Gentle and slow."

"Something Kenick isn't good at." Rizzo points out, talking about other things than rubbing her hands. This is how she's trying to keep herself calm, by snapping at Kenickie and thinking about all the things she'd like to do to him, but apparently that's making her heart rate go up even more.

When he walks over, he starts rubbing her hand. And yeah, it does feel nice. It's just...totally not a Kenickie thing. He doesn't hold hands, let alone rub them. _Whatever,_ she thinks. As long as the kid is delivered safe, she's alive and okay to head out of state so her dad doesn't take the kid away and put it in a home where who knows what'll happen to it, and Kenick stays here and finishes his summer schooling. "You don't have to do that." She says, keeping her voice down a bit so the nurse won't hear her tell him that.

He shakes his head, keeping on with the rubbing. _Stubborn ass._ "Nah, your heart rate went down. So did the kid's." He says, watching the monitor that was keeping track of her heartbeat, and then another line that was keeping track of the baby's heartbeat as well.

The doctor was moving Rizzo around, and she hadn't been paying all that much attention to how much pain she was in until she felt him pushing against her, telling her it's time and that he can see the baby's head. "You what?!" She asks, and just then the pain hits her like a baseball to the vagina. She screams, mixed with yelling a few profanities and choice words at Kenickie (who looked as though he were about to pass out). Then more screams come out, and they drown out Rizzo's.

Kenickie looks back up at the baby, his breath hitching a bit when he sees it. "It's a boy!" He says, looking at Rizzo who was a sweaty, heaving mess.

She hadn't gotten to look at the baby, even. She was so tired she couldn't keep her eyes open, and she just passed out as Kenickie was asked to cut the cord (in which he replied, "What cord?")

…

…

When she wakes up, she feels her head hurting and – well, everything else hurting too. She feels kind of like she just died and was dragged back to humanity. "What the hell happened..." She groans, reaching for her once big stomach to find it's deflated. She widens her eyes a bit, then finding Kenickie beside her, sitting in a chair, holding a little, tiny, pink thing that's wrapped up in a blanket.

"You passed out..." He says, chuckling a little. She thinks, for once, he almost seems a bit... _normal._ "Me and baby Kenick were having a good time, weren't we?" He states, rubbing the baby's cheek a little.

Rizzo swallows thickly, getting some teary eyes that she _really_ was not wanting Kenickie to see. She wipes them quickly (only to gather more seconds later). "Can I have him, or do you get to hog him all up?" She asks.

He looks up at her and nods, handing the baby over to her and laying him carefully on her chest. She looks him over, examining every detail of his face so carefully. She felt an immediate love, something she kind of figured she'd feel but...nothing like what she's feeling right now. "Wow." She whispers, shaking her head. "I never guessed I'd love it this much. I mean-"

"You've always loved the baby, Rizz." Kenickie states before she can even finish. She starts to say something again, but he cuts her off and chuckles sadly. "Listen, Rizz, I know now isn't the best time to talk about it but...I'm not gonna be a deadbeat. Me and baby Kenick have already worked our differences out." He says, talking about their baby like it's a mob boss or something.

She rolls her eyes, "Oh, you have, have you?" She asks, still looking down at the baby. "We can't just call him baby Kenick. How about Leonardo? Leonardo Anthony Kenickie." As she says it, the baby starts to wake up a little upon hearing her voice again, the voice he'd grown so accustomed to the past nine months. He opens his eyes – or tries, and she smiles. "You like that name, don't ya? You'll prolly be called Leo, yeah?" She says, rubbing the baby's soft cheek as he squirmed to the sound of her voice.

Kenickie smiles a bit, "Look at you, Rizz. Best damn mother already." He says.

She rolls her eyes, finally looking up at him. "Kenick? If you wanna be in his life, I guess I can't stop ya. But it's all or nothin', no half ass stuff goin' on. He either has a dad or he doesn't, simple."

"Simple, he does." Kenickie replies quickly, shrugging and laughing at his shrug. "I'll even help you get outta here, Rizz. You just better write to me everyday while I'm finishing up summer school, Betty, or I-"

"You never call me Betty." She says, not sure how she feels about it. She looks down at baby Leo, furrowing her brows a bit and sighing. Were things really gonna change between her and Kenickie this much, just because of this kid? "Anyway, you don't have to help me get outta here. I already know where I'm goin', and it's only a matter of getting there now. I'm packed, I got baby stuff in my trunk, and we're ready to go as soon as we're outta this depressing place." She says, describing the hospital and looking around at her dark, boring room.

"And I'll follow ya. But you're right, I gotta finish my education." He says, sighing a bit. "I'm gonna be there for Leo, I promise ya, Rizz. No matter what."

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **Remember, please don't be mean lol. I know it's not the best, but I like constructive criticism to let me know where I needed to go. Just be nice lol.**_

 _ **Like I said, it's my first Grease story, and I just wanted to see what it's like to try to write a total different character than either of the two I'm used to writing.**_

 _ **Anyway, please review and let me know what you thought (but if you don't have something nice to say, don't say it at all bahaha)**_

 ** _Thanks!_**

 ** _G._**


End file.
